Wrong future
by AzureSnowWYVRN
Summary: Akagi and Taihou went to the future to find out which one of them would marry shikikan, but their future are not what they expected


The sun was shining brightly in the base, many shipgirls was playing outside, go shopping or just stay inside, it was very peaceful they are laughing, smiling and having fun with their friends. Except for Akagi and Taihou.

Akagi was just enjoying her green tea while reading a novel when suddenly Taihou barged in. Akagi was shocked, she knocked her cup and the green tea spilled on her clothes.

"WHAT THE- YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU MADE ME SPILLED MY TEA. DON'T BARGE INTO PEOPLE ROOM LIKE THAT." Akagi angrily shout.

"I don't care, I'm just here to tell you to stay away from the commander. You have been too close with him, I love the commander and he's mine if you don't stay away I will fucking kill you" Said Taihou

Akagi stands up, "First, you spilled my fucking tea and then you told me to stay away from the commander? Hell no I love him and I will kill you because I love him too. I'm sure the commander loves me more than you, I always got the most score in exercises, I had a good firefighting system I can defeat the sirens easily, the Commander always praise me. Unlike you, who only had a slut body and two big tiddies but never receive MVP because your firefighting system sucks, also you got sunk because of one torpedoe." Akagi then crossed her arms waiting for Taihou replies

Taihou's face got red, she clenched her fist. She wants to kill Akagi so bad then give Akagi's corpse to hungry wild dogs. But, that will make the commander very angry so Taihou took a deep a breath to repressed her anger.

"You know, i want to kill you but the commander would be mad," Taihou replied "So, let's make a bet. How about we ask Akashi to make a time machine then go to the future to see who will get married to the commander, if you lose then you should never get near the commander again, how about that?"

Akagi thinks for while "Hmm, that's fair. Ok I accept your challenge." Akagi let out her hand, Taihou shook Akagi's hand, they both accepted the challenge.

Akashi was cleaning her store with broomstick while humming a song. Suddenly, the door slammed open then Akashi screams in shock.

"AAAAAA, PLEASE KNOCK THE DOOR FIRST NYA, YOU'RE MAKING AKASHI SCARED." Akashi turned to the door, she saw Akagi and Taihou standing there.

They approached Akashi "Akashi, we want you to make a time machine." Said Taihou. Akashi stared at Taihou for a while.

"A what nya?"

"A time machine."

"I can' do that nya."

Taihou pulled out a big bag of gems.

"Like I said nya, I can't do-"

Akagi pulled another bag.

"I changed my mind nya." Akashi took the bags then put it behind her.

"How long it will take?" Akagi asked

"Don't know, but I will finish it as fast as I can since you guys gave me a lot of gems."

"Good, we will counting on you."

Akagi and Taihou walked through the door.

"Please close the door nya!" Akashi yelled

Akagi and Taihou ignored her and walked away.

*2 weeks later, in Akashi's store*

Akashi who looked like a dying cat handing a silver watch to Akagi, Akagi took the watch then stared at Akashi.

"Are you okay Akashi? You look like you haven't sleep In days.." Asked Akagi worried

Akashi had bags under her eyes, she look thinner, and her face looked very sleepy

"I'm okay nya," a yawn escaped from her mouth "By the way, to use the time machine just set the date, month, then year. After that, press the button on top of the watch then you will be teleported." Akashi explained.

"Nya, I'm too tired." Akashi pulled a futon under her desk then lied on it.

"Where the hell did that futon came from?" Taihou confused

"It's a secret nya." Answer Akashi "Oh yeah, if you two want to get teleported at the same time you must hold hands and don't let go when teleporting. You both will be invicible and can't touch anything or anyone in the future. I'm going to sleep now nya" Akashi add then she fell asleep immediately.

Akagi put the watch on her left hand then she set the time. After that, she let out her hand to Taihou.

"Hold my hand." Akagi ordered while looking away

"Wha-I don't want to hold your hand." Taihou refused, she never want to do skinship with the fox girl. The thought of it make her want to vomit

"You said you accepted the challenge." Akagi gave her a glare

"Ugh, fine." Taihou took Akagi's hand and intertwined her fingers with Akagi's.

Surprisingly, Akagi's hand are warm and soft. Her fingers fit in perfectly, Taihou suddenly wants to hold Akagi's hand for a long time.

"_The hell am I thinking."_ Taihou shrugged her mind


End file.
